002969
by elinathekingslayer
Summary: ողբ


**_Ողբում եմ քեզ, Հայոց աշխարհ, ողբում եմ քեզ, բոլոր հյուսիսային ազգերի մեջ վեհագույնդ, որովհետև վերացան թագավորդ ու քահանադ, խորհրդականդ և ուսուցանողդ. վրդովվեց խաղաղությունը, արմատացավ անկարգությունը, խախտվեց ուղղափառությունը, հիմնավորվեց տգիտությամբ չարափառությունը:_****_Խղճում եմ քեզ, Հայաստանյայց եկեղեցիդ, բեմիդ բարեզարդությունից անշքացած, քաջ հովվից և հովակցից զրկված: Այլևս չեմ տեսնում քո բանավոր հոտը դալար տեղում և հանգիստ ջրերի մոտ սնվելիս և ոչ էլ փարախի մեջ ժողովված՝ գայլերից զգուշանալու համար, այլ ցիրուցան եղած անապատներում և գահավեժ տեղերում_:**Երանի՜ առաջին և երկրորդ փոփոխություններին. որովհետև եղավ մի ժամանակ, որ փեսան և խաչեղբայրը հեռացեցին, բայց դու, հարսդ, համբերեցիր, ուղղախոհությամբ պահելով ամուսնությունդ, ինչպես մեկը մեզանից առաջ իմաստնաբար ասաց: Մյուս անգամ էլ, երբ մեկը սիրեկանի նման հանդգնաբար հարձակվեց քո անարատ առագաստի վրա, դու, հարսդ, չապականվեցիր. թեպետ բռնի կերպով փեսան վտարվեց, երբ ստամբակ որդիները իրենց ծնողին անարգեցին, միանգամայն և խորթերը արժանապես օտար հորը և եկվոր խորթ հորը, բայց դու այս անգամ էլ ամեն բանով լքված չմնացիր. ակնկալելով քո փեսայի դարձին, դու հովվակցի ձեռքով, մանուկներիդ փայփայեցիր, ոչ ինչպես տագերոջ, այլ ինչպես նույն զավակների տեր երկրորդ հոր ձեռքով: Իսկ այս երրորդ անգամ հեռանալիս՝ այլևս չկա դարձի ակնկալություն, որովհետև մարմնից բաժանվեց իր ընկերոջ ու գործակցի հետ:

Նրանց համար լավ է Քրիստոսի հետ բնակվել, Աբրահամի գոգում հանգչել և շուրջը հրեշտակների խմբեր տեսնել: Բայց դո՛ւ ես, որ այրիությանդ մեջ առանց հոգացողի մնացիր, և մենք ենք խղճալի, որ զրկվեցինք հայրական խնամակալությունից: Որովհետև այնպես չէ մեր վիճակը, ինչ որ հնումը իսրայելացոց ժողովուրդն ուներ, այլ մեր թշվառությունն ավելի է: Որովհետև Մովսեսը վերացվում է, բայց Հեսուն չի հաջորդում, որ առաջնորդե դեպի Ավետյաց երկիրը: Ռոբովամն իր ժողովրդից մերժվեց, բայց նրան փոխարինեց Նաբատի որդին, և աստծու մարդուն ոչ թե այուծը ոչնչացրեց, այլ հասուն տարիքը: Եղիան համբարձավ, բայց Եղիսեն չմնաց կրկնակի հոգով՝ Հեուին օծելու, այլ դեռ Ազայելն էլ հրավիրվեց Իսրայելին կոտորելու: Սեդեկիան գերի տարվեց, բայց չկա Զորոբաբել, որ տերությունը նորոգե: Անտիոքոսը բռնադատում է թողնել հայրենի կրոնը, բայց Մադաթիան չի դիմադրում. պատերազմը մեզ շուրջանակի պաշարել է, բայց Մակաբեն չի փրկում: Այժմ ներսը կռիվներ, դրսից արհավիրք. արհավիրք հեթանոսների կողմից և կռիվներ հերձվածողների կողմից, և չկա այն խորհրդականը, որ խրատե և պատերազմի պատրաստեր:

Ավա՜ղ այս զրկանքներին, ավա՜ղ այս թշվառ պատմության: Ինչպե՞ս դիմանամ այս ցավերին, ինչպե՞ս ամրապնդեմ միտքս ու լեզուս և հայրերիս իմ պարտքը հատուցանեմ այս խոսքով, իմ ծնունդի և սնունդի փոխարեն: Որովհետև նրանք ինձ ծնան և սնուցին իրենց տված ուսումով և ուրիշների մոտ ուղարկեցին կատարելագործվելու: Եվ մինչ նրանք. սպասում էին մեր դարձին, որ փառավորվեն իմ ամենիմաստ արվեստով և լիակատար պատրաստությամբ, և մենք էլ Բյուզանդիայից շտապ-շտապ դիմելով, հույս ունեինք հարսանիքներում պարել խիզախ և արագ շարժումներով և առագաստի երգեր երգել, այժմ, այդ ուրախության փոխարեն, գերեզմանի վրա ողբեր եմ ասում, ողորմելի հառաչելով. նույնիսկ չհասա տեսնելու նրանց աչքերի փակվելը, լսելու նրանց վերջին ձայնն և օրհնությունը:

Այսպիսի վշտով խեղդվում եմ, մեր հոր կարոտով մաշվում: Ո՞վ այսուհետև պիտի հարգե մեր ուսումը, ո՞վ պետք է ուրախանա իր աշակերտիս առաջադիմությամբ, ո՞վ հայրական զվարճությունը պիտի արտահայտե՝ մասամբ իր որդուցս հաղթվելով: Ո՞վ պետք է զսպե առողջ վարդապետության հակառակ դուրս եկողների հանդգնությունը, որոնք ամեն բանով քանդված ու քայքայված՝ շատ ուսուցիչներ են փոփոխում և բազմաթիվ գրքեր, ինչպես ասաց հայրերից մեկը. ամեն բանի նրանք հավասարապես դժվարանում են և իրենց համար չար օրինակ են դարձնում մեզ ծաղրելն ու արհամարելը, իբրև անհաստատ և որևէ պիտանի արվեստից զուրկ (մարդկանց): Ո՞վ պետք է նրանց պապանձեցնե սաստելով և մեզ սփոփե գովելով և չափ դնե խոսքի լռության:

Երբ մտածում եմ այս բաների մասին, իմ մեջ հառաչանք և արտասուք են ծագում, ի՛նչպես հորինեմ իմ ողբը և կամ ո՞ւմ արտասվեմ. արդյո՞ք իմ թշվառ մանուկ թագավորի՞ն, որ վատթար խորհրդակցությամբ իր ցեղով հանդերձ դեն գցվեց և նախքան մահով մեռնելը անարգաբար աթոռից կործանվեց, թե ինձ, որի գլխից վերցվեց փառավորող գեղեցիկ կենցաղօգուտ պսակը. արդյոք իմ հո՞րն ու քահայանապետին, այն վսեմ միտքը, լի կատարյալ խոհականությամբ, որով կառավարում էր և բարեկարգում, և սանձերը բուռը հավաքած՝ ուղղություն էր տալիս ընթացքին և սանձահարում էր օտարոտի մտքեր հայտնող լեզուներ, թե ինձ, նրա հոգու խանդից զրկվածիս ու տնանկիս. արդյոք իմ ծնողի՞ն, այն վարդապետության աղբյուրը, որ ոռոգում էր արդարությունը և իբրև հեղեղ դուրս էր քշում ամբարշտությունը, թե ինձ, նրա խրատները խմելու ծարավից ցամաքածիս ու թառամածիս. արդյոք մեր աշխարհին արդեն եկա՞ծ աղետները, թե ապագայում սպասվածները:

Ո՞վ մեզ այս բաներում ճառակից կլինի՝ մասնակցելով մեր տրտմությանը, ո՞վ մեզ կընկերանա՝ ցավակցելով մեր ողբին, կամ արձանների վրա փորագրելու: Զարթի՛ր, Երեմիա, զարթի՛ր և ողբա մարգարեանալով հանդերձ ինչ թշվառություններ որ կրեցինք և դեռ պիտի կրենք. գուշակի՛ր, որ տգետ հովիվներ պետք է երևան գան, ինպես գուշակեց Զաքարիան իսրայելցիների համար:

**_Ուսուցիչները՝ տխմար ու ինքնահավան, իրենք իրենցից պատիվ գտած և ոչ աստծուց կոչված, փողով ընտրված և ոչ սուրբ հոգով. ոսկեսեր, նախանձոտ, թողած հեզությունը, որի մեջ աստված է բնակվում, և գայլ դարձած գիշատում են իրենց հոտերը:_**

**_Կրոնավորները՝ կեղծավոր, ցուցամոլ, սնափառ, պատվասեր, քան աստվածասեր:_**

**_Վիճակավորները՝ հպարտ, դատեր սիրող, դատարկախոս, ծույլ, գիտություններ ու վարդապետական գրվածքներն ատող, առևտուր և կատակերգություններ սիրող:_**

**_Աշակերտները՝ սովորելու մեջ ծույլ, սովորեցնելու մեջ փութաջան, որոնք դեռ չսովորած՝ աստվածաբան են:_**

**_Ժողովրդականները՝ ամբարտավան, ստահակ, մեծախոս, աշխատանքից խուսափող, արբեցող, վնասագործ, ժառանգությունից փախչող:_**

**_Զինվորականները՝ անարի, պարծենկոտ, զենք ատող, ծույլ, ցանկասեր, թուլամորթ, կողոպտիչ, գինեմոլ, հելուզակ, ավազակների բնութենակից:_**

**_Իշխանները՝ ապստամբ, գողերին գողակից, կաշառակեր, կծծի, ժլատ, ագահ, հափշտակող, աշխարհ ավերող, աղտեղասեր, ծառաներին համամիտ:_**

**_Դատավորները՝ տմարդի, սուտ, խաբող, կաշառակեր, իրավունքը չպահպանող, անհաստատ, հակառակող:_**

**_Եվ առհասարակ սերն ու ամոթը ամենքից վերացած_**: Եվ ի՞նչ է այս բոլորի ապացույցը, եթե ոչ այն, որ աստված մեզ անտես է արել և տարրերը փոխել են իրենց բնությունը. գարունը երաշտ, ամառը սաստիկ անձրևային, աշունը ձմեռ դարձած, ձմեռը սաստիկ ցուրտ, մրրկալից և երկարատև: Քամիները՝ բուքերը բերող, խորշակի փոխված, ցավեր տարածող. ամպերը կայծակներ թափող, կարկտաբեր. անձրևներն անժամանակ և անօգուտ. եղանակը դաժան, եղյամ բերող. ջրերի անօգուտ ավելանալը և չափից դուրս պակասելը. երկրի պտղաբերությունը նվազած, անասունների աճելությունը պակասած, այլև երկրաշարժներ և սասանումներ: Եվ այս բոլորի վրա ամեն կողմից խռովություն, համաձայն այն խոսքին, թե ամբարիշտներին խաղաղություն չկա:

Որովհետև մեզ տիրեցին խստասիրտ ու չար թագավորներ, որոնք ծանր, դժվարակիր բեռներ են բարձում, անտանելի հրամաններ են տալիս: Կառավարիչները կարգչեն պահպանում, անողորմ են, սիրելիները դավաճանված են, թշնամիները զորացած. հավատը ծախվում է այստեղի ունայն կյանքի համար: Ասպատակություններ են գալիս անհատնում, շատ տեղերի վրա, տները գերվում են, ստացվածքները հափշտակվում, գլխավոր մարդիկ կապվում են, հայտնի անձերն բանտարկվում են, դեպի օտարություն են աքսորվում ազնվականները, անթիվ նեղություններ են կրում ռամիկները, առնվում են քաղաքներ, քանդվում են ամրոցներ, ավերվում են ավաններ, հրդեհվում են շինություններ, ավերջ սովեր և հիվանդություններ և բազմատեսակ համաճարակներ: Աստավածապաշտությունը մոռացված է, դժողքի ակնկալություն:

Որից փրկե Քրիստոս աստված մեզ և բոլորին, որոնք ճշմարտությամբ երկրպագում են նրան: Նրան փառք բոլոր ստեղծվածներից, ամեն:


End file.
